


Don't you forget about me

by Rantsofafangirl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: ColdAtom Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantsofafangirl/pseuds/Rantsofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len and Ray are soulmates but as a consequence of everyone being ripped from the timeline Ray is being erased from memory. This is them saying goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you forget about me

Rip told them they only had a few minutes left before time completely cemented. After that Ray Palmer will be completely erased from everyone’s memory.    
  
It had been a long time coming. Ray cursed himself for not seeing the signs. Professor Stein not remembering who he was, the Smoak Technology logo in the future and Sidney… he never had a brother. He had created the ATOM suit on his own and the plans for it were destroyed in the Palmer Tech explosion.   
It was all so blatantly obvious now.  
  
But in the end none of that mattered. All that mattered was the man that was clinging to him tightly. Len was the only team member besides Rip who still remember him. Out of sheer stubbornness Ray joked but he knew it was more than that. He could feel it, the tether that connected the two of them together,  _soulmates_ Kendra would say. But even that was now falling apart.   
  
“I love you Ray. Never forget that. Even though  _this_  me will be gone, never forget that you matter, you matter to me. Even when I’m not around to tell you that..”  
  
“I love you too Len. No matter who you become, even if you hate my guts or when you frustrate me more than anything in life. I’ll know somewhere underneath that cold exterior there’s a part of you that wants to love me. No matter how many beatings it takes, I’ll find it.   


  
They stood there for a moment in complete silence. Holding each other tightly neither wanting to let go, but both knowing they would have to let go eventually. Len loosened his grip to look directly Ray in the eyes.

“You’ll try to reach me right? Try and make me remember.” Len asked, his voice sounding uncharacteristically desperate.   
“I made you fall in love with me once, I think I can make you fall in love with me again” Ray joked.   
“Just promise me Raymond.” Len’s voice was firm, like the first time he made Ray promise him something. Ray nodded.  
“I promise. We’ll be together again” Ray smiled.   
  
Satisfied, Len smiled back weakly and they kissed one last time. “Goodbye Raymond.”

“Goodbye Len.”  
  
And just like that the man Ray knew was gone. The warmth in Len’s eyes vanished, replaced with confusion and hostility. He pushed Ray away.   
  
“Who the hell are you?” Len growled, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
Without missing a beat, Ray held out his hand.   
“Hi, I’m Ray.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the quickest thing I’ve ever written so forgive me. It sucks.  
> Oh and he whole "Ray being erased from memory" thing is TOTALLY not a fear of mine *nervous laughter* 
> 
> Fine me on Tumblr: http://rantsofafangirl.tumblr.com/


End file.
